clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pizza Parlor
The Pizza Parlor is a pizza restaurant located in the Plaza and is a common place for penguins to come and eat food and work. It was opened on February 24, 2006, along with the Plaza. During this opening, there was a party with an additional Pizza Apron as the free item. Many penguins in Club Penguin work here. It is the most popular place to eat in Club Penguin Island among penguins. The Pizzatron 3000 is what Pizza Parlor workers use to make pizza. Appearance Older Version In the older version, there was a stage on the right with a grand piano and a spotlight above it. The restaurant had 3 tables with two chairs each. The tables were covered in a green tablecloth. All of the tables had a candle, two plates and a fork. On the left of the entrance, there is a reception desk with a cash register and a book. There was a green curtain behind it. On the top right, there is a photo frame which has the Fish Dish menu on it. Behind the reception desk, there is the entrance to the kitchen, where Pizzatron 3000 could be played. Near the entrance, there is another photo frame with the menu on it. On the bottom left, there is an oven with a pizza flipper and 3 pizzas. Beside it, on the very bottom, there are sacks of flour and coffee beans, which used to be an hiding place. The floor was checked, with white and brown tiles. When playing PSA Secret Missions, you can see portraits and pictures of waiters and other penguins. And there are more sacks stored on the bottom. Newer Version After the renovation, the Pizzatron 3000 is visible. The pizza oven is smaller and has a closing steel door. It has a large Hot Sauce bottle on top of it. On the left of the entrance, there is a small desk with a lamp. Near the desk, there are two showcases, the one on top has a trophy with "1" written on it, and the one below has a worn out New Player Red Baseball Hat. There is an opposite hinge door on the entrance of the kitchen. Below it, there is a counter with a cash register and glass of milkshake and a menu card. It has three round seats. Behind the counter, there is a "mini-kitchen" with a basket full of bread, pepper mills, a large bowl with salad and large spoons. Two boxes of Jelly Beans and Licorice can be seen. The stage on the right has an upright normal piano instead of the Grand Piano. A purple football helmet can be seen above piano. The stage has a microphone and 1 speaker and 2 spotlights, and green curtains on each ends. There are 2 normal circle tables from the older version with two new chairs each. One of the tables has an empty milkshake glass and a plate with a slice of pizza. The other table is empty. There are 3 maroon booth tables, 3 of them are on the bottom. The booth tables have an orange table in middle with mustard, ketchup and a gray box with seasoning. The table on the top left does not have anything other than that. The table on bottom left has a large plate of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza with one slice missing. The table on center bottom has to milkshakes, pink and cream colored ones. The table on bottom right has a plate with a slice of Seaweed-Shrimp Pizza. There are 4 light bulbs on the bottom. The floor is checked with cyan and a darker variant colors and there are 24 neon bulbs on the colors of yellow, red and green. The wall on the top right has a portrait of the Green Football Jersey, a Hockey Stick and a Yellow Foam Finger. On October 3, 2013, the Puffle Snack Station was added in the top right corner. Parties 2006 *During the Pizza Parlor Opening Party, there were 2 boxes. One box had a lot of pizza aprons and another box contained some chef hats. You could obtain both items in this room. *During the Christmas Party 2006 it was decorated with a few red candles and a lot of wreaths. There was also a giant candy cane up against the wall. 2007 *During the Pizzatron 3000 Opening, there were green and white balloons and decorations. *During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair 2007, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the Halloween Party 2007, a bunch of orange and black balloons were located at the door. Some pumpkins were laying around and a Pipe Organ was on this room. 2008 *During the 2008, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the Submarine Party 2008, it was decorated as Cap'n Patch's Pizza Shack. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam 2008, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Fall Fair 2008, it was decorated like a tent. The tables turned yellow, a lot of hay was located here, and a lot of balloons were located here also. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the room was darker. The Pipe Organ returned, some pumpkins were located here and the same balloons returned from last year. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the room turned white. A Christmas Tree was behind the Piano, and many other Christmas decorations were located here 2009 *During the Winter Fiesta 2009, it turned into a Mexican Restaurant. *During the April Fools' Party 2009, you could access the Night Club from here by waddling to a box portal. The tablecloths changed color from green to red. *During the Medieval Party 2009, it was decorated the same as last year. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. *During The Fair 2009, it was decorated the same as last year. *During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt, the door window changed color to orange and you could obtain the hot sauce bottle here to continue with the Scavenger Hunt. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the room darkened. The piano was replaced by a pipe organ and there were many pumpkins around here. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the room darkened a little. There was a tree and many other Christmas decorations around here. There was also a table in the middle as a reference to many scenes where the family eats dinner in Christmas Eve. 2010 *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. The tables also changed size and the tablecloths were red. Unlike last year, you could not access the Night Club and viceversa. *During the Medieval Party 2010, it was decorated the same way as past years. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. The room also darkened a bit and there were neon signs in the alls. There was a Penguin Band poster in the wall also. *During the Halloween Party 2010, the room was decorated the same way as last year. However, you could obtain a candy from the pipe organ for the Scavenger Hunt. *During the Holiday Party 2010, it was decorated the same way as last year. The only difference was that there was a different Christmas Tree residing on the same place as last year. 2011 *During the April Fools' Party 2011, it was decorated the same way as last year. *During the Medieval Party 2011, it was decorated the same way as past years. *During Music Jam 2011, the Penguin Band poster updated for Penguin Band's new look. The Snow Trekker returned and the room darkened a bit. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, The Pizza Parlor was turned into a pirate themed restaurant. *During The Fair 2011, there was a Pizza Eating Contest. *During the Halloween Party 2011, it was decorated the same as past years. The pipe organ returned and the room darkened. There were new pumpkins replacing the old ones however. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, it was decorated as a sushi restaurant. There was a waterfall and it was part of the domain of the water side. There was also a Card-Jitsu Mat located here to play Card-Jitsu. *During the Holiday Party 2011, unlike past years, the room didn't darken. The room was decorated slightly different unlike past years. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, it was decorated the same as past years. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, the Pizza Parlor was transformed into a bank. The bank had a large safe, a large staircase, three service desks, and a pizza stand with a few tables by it. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, it was decorated the same as last year. The Penguin Band poster was on the wall, there were some neon signs, the Snow Trekker returned and the room darkened. The Applause button was removed. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, it was decorated like a pirate restaurant. There were fruits on the tables. *During The Fair 2012, the Pizza Eating Contest returned from last year. *During the Halloween Party 2012, it was decorated the same as last year. The pipe organ returned, the room darkened and there were many pumpkins around here. *During Operation: Blackout, the door changed color to represent the climatic change of the party. *During the Holiday Party 2012, the room was decorated differently unlike past years. There was a fireplace and a round table in the bottom. On the other side there was also a kitchen to wash dishes, cook, mop the floor, etc. 2013 *During the Hollywood Party, the Pizza Parlor was changed to look like a 5 Star restaurant with darker lights and a grand piano. It also had a counter selling cream soda in bottles of different shapes. *During Operation: Hot Sauce, it was turned into a crime scene, as shown on the What's New Blog. It`s music was also distorted due to the heavy amounts of damage. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, it was decorated the same as last year. The room turned into a bank and you could obtain the Money Bag by here. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was turned into a water-themed sushi restaurant. It had a waterfall, a gong along with other instruments and a counter with an aquarium built it. Unlike the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, the Card-Jitsu Mat didn't return and you could not play Card-Jitsu here. *During the Monsters University Takeover, it was turned into a monster themed diner/pool/bar hall called 'The Growl'. **The tune that plays when one is standing at the karaoke microphone is an instrumental melody of The Party Starts Now (Song) *During Medieval Party 2013, it was turned into an ugly, ogre themed restaurant, decorated with bones, barrels, and a fireplace. *During the Halloween Party 2013, the door changed color to represent the dark sky the party had. *During Operation: Puffle, it was the same as the Halloween Party 2013. The only minor difference was the target from the Puffle Snack Station. It changed color from red to green. *During the Holiday Party 2013, it was decorated same way as last year. The round table returned as well as the kitchen. The Puffle Snack Station replaced the fireplace. 2014 *During The Fair 2014, the color of the door changed color to represent the color of the sky it had during the party. *During the School and Skate Party, the Pizza Parlor was named 'Pizza And Snacks', it resembled the look of a takeaway restaurant. There was a soda machine, coffee machine, fish dogs, frozen drinks and baked goods on display. The main colors of the Pizza Parlor changed to purple and blue. Pins *Music Note pin *Apple pin *Cart pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin *Purple Puffle Pin *Reindeer Pin *R2-D2 Pin *Wooden Sword Pin Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *G Billy (former worker) *Pizza Chef Trivia *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play level 2 of Jet Pack Adventure. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. **However, this should be impossible as the Penguin Band formed back in Penguin Chat 3, if not before, and the Pizza Parlor didn't open until February 2006. *During PSA Mission #7 the music sheet you pick up has a part of the Pizza Parlor's theme song. The theme song does not play after you pick up the music sheet. *It was voted the "Room of the Year" for 2006 in The Penguin Times. *The music released with the new Pizza Parlor is a piano remix of the Pizzatron 3000 music. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Clothes Shop. *In April 2013, Herbert P. Bear attacked the Pizza Parlor and stole a large bottle of hot sauce causing the first ever Elite Penguin Force in-game mission. *On October 3, 2013, a Puffle Snack Station was added to the room, which is a special way to feed your Puffles. *The Prehistoric version of the Pizza Parlor (Fancy Plaza) had a drive-thru. Although there is no drive-thru for the Pizza Parlor currently. *On May 15, 2014, the music from the old Pizza Parlor returned. Gallery Map Icons PizzaParlorHalloweenParty2010MapIcon.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Halloween Party 2010. School&SkatePartyPizzaParlorMapIcon.png|The Pizza Parlor as seen during the School & Skate Party. HalloweenParty2014PizzaParlorMapIcon.png|The Pizza Parlor as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014PizzaParlorMapIcon.png|The Pizza Parlor as seen during the Pirate Party 2014. Exterior Graphical Designs OldPizzaParlor.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor before The Journey. NewPizza Outside.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor. 2007 FallFair2007PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Fall Fair 2007. 2008 SubmarineParty2008PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Submarine Party. StPatricksDayParty2008PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. MusicJam2008PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Music Jam 2008. 2009 WinterFiesta2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009. StPatricksDayParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009. AdventureParty2009PizzaParlorExterior.png|Adventure Party 2009. 2010 PenguinPlayAwards2010PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Penguin Play Awards 2010. MountainExpeditionPizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Mountain Expedition. TheFair2010PizzaParlorExterior.png|The exterior of the Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2010. 2011 EarthDay2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Earth Day 2011. IslandAdventureParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011. HalloweenParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Halloween Party 2011. CardJitsuParty2011PizzaParlorExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 2012 PuffleParty2012PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Puffle Party 2012. MedievalParty2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Medieval Party 2012. MSHT2012PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. PizzaParlorExteriorBuildingMakeYourMarkUltimateJamConstruction.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. AdventurePartyTempleOfFruit2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. TheFair2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Fair 2012. HolidayParty2012PizzaParlorExterior.png|Holiday Party 2012. 2013 PizzaParlorExteriorBuildingHollywoodParty.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Hollywood Party. MSHT2013PizzaParlorBankExteriorBuilding.png|The Pizza Parlor (Bank) during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. CardJitsuParty2013PizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. Screen Shot 2013-06-27 at 3.55.10 AM.png|Exterior of the Pizza Parlor during the Monsters University Takeover. Temporarily renamed to "The Growl". HalloweenParty2013PizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Halloween Party 2013. HolidayParty2013PizzaParlorBuildingExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 MuppetsWorldTourPizzaParlorExterior.png|Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014PizzaParlorExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014. PenguinCupPizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Penguin Cup. FrozenPartyPizzaParlorExteriorBuilding.png|Frozen Party. HalloweenParty2014PizzaParlorExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014. 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverPizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the Star Wars Rebels Takeover. SoundStudioPartyPizzaParlorExterior.png|The Pizza Parlor exterior during the SoundStudio Party. Interior Graphical Designs Pizzaparlor.png|The Pizza Parlor from 2006-2012, before The Journey. NewPizza.PNG|The Pizza Parlor from 2012-2013. Newpizzaparlor1022013.png|The current design with the Puffle Snack Station. 2006 Pizzaparty.png|Pizza Parlor Opening Party ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 New Pizza Parlour.PNG|Pizzatron 3000 opening EasterEggHunt2007PizzaParlor.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2007 C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|Camp Penguin Fall Fair 2007 Pizza Parlor.png|Fall Fair 2007 HalloweenParty2007PizzaParlor.png|Halloween Party 2007 2008 Pizza Parlor during Submarine Party 2008.png|Submarine Party 2008 Pizza Parlor April Fools Party 2008.PNG|April Fools' Party 2008 MedievalParty2008PizzaParlor.png|Medieval Party 2008 Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|Music Jam 2008 Pgpizza.png|Penguin Games Fallfairpizza.png|Fall Fair 2008 Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 WinterFiesta2009PizzaParlor.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 MedievalParty2009PizzaParlor.png|Medieval Party 2009 MusicJam2009PizzaParlor.png|Music Jam 2009 Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2009.png|Fall Fair 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHuntPizzaParlor.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009PizzaParlor.png|Halloween Party 2009 HolidayParty2009PizzaParlor.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 PPAPizza.png|Penguin Play Awards 2010 MedievalParty2009PizzaParlor.png|Medieval Party 2010 MusicJam2010PizzaParlor.png|Music Jam 2010 HalloweenParty2010PizzaParlorCP.png|Halloween Party 2010 HolidayParty2010PizzaParlor.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 PizzaParlorAprilFoolsParty2011.png|April Fools Party 2011 MedievalParty2010Pizza Parlor.PNG|Medieval Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during Music Jam 2011.png|Music Jam 2011 PizzaParlorIslandAdventureParty2011.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2012.png|The Fair 2011 Pizza Parlor during Halloween Party 2011.png|Halloween Party 2011 PizzaParlorCJParty2011.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Pizza Parlor during Holiday Party 2011.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Pizza Parlor M1.png|Medieval Party 2012 Bank PP MSHT.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Pizza Parlor during Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam AdventurePartyTempleOfFruitPizzaParlor.png|Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Pizza Parlor during The Fair 2012.png|The Fair 2012 HalloweenParty2012PizzaParlor.png|Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutPizza.PNG|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 2013 PizzaParlorHollywoodParty.png|Hollywood Party Pizza_Parlor_OP-HSpng.png|Operation: Hot Sauce Bank PP MSHT.png|Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 MU Takeover Pizza Parlor.png|Monsters University Takeover Pizza_Parlor_Medieval.png|Medieval Party 2013 Pizza_Parlor-Halloween_2013.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPufflePizzaParlor.png|Operation: Puffle Pizzaria.PNG|Holiday Party 2013 2014 TheFair2014PizzaParlor.png|The Fair 2014 pizzaparlourschoolandskate2014.png|School & Skate Party Other Pizza_Parlor_Background.png|A view of the old Pizza Parlor. Screen-Shot-2013-09-25-at-10.11.50-PM.jpg|Reveal of the Puffle Snack Station. PizzaParlorBackgroundView.png|A view of the Pizza Parlor. PizzaParlorMedievalParty2009CPTimesIssue187View.png|The view of the Pizza Parlor during the Medieval Party 2009 as seen in the Club Penguin Times Issue #187. pizzap.PNG|A comic featuring the Pizza Parlor FlippersUpComic.png|A comic called "Flippers Up" featuring the Pizza Parlor Names in other languages SWFs Room *Pizza Parlor Music Room *Current Music *Original Music *2012-2014 Music 2013 *During the Hollywood Party *During Operation: Hot Sauce *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013 *During the Monsters University Takeover *During the Medieval Party 2013 *During the Holiday Party 2013 2014 *During the School & Skate Party 2015 *During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover *During the SoundStudio Party Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms